


Reassurance

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Gen, It's supposed to be platonic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Kissing, but it can definitely be read as ship, depending on your stance on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Set immediately after the shark dive part of Barry's Food Hell.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Setting this one to locked because apparently I do draw a line somewhere. Also, if you somehow found this by googling your name or the name of someone you know, fair warning, maybe don't read this one.

When the shark encounter time ran out, Jamie stepped forward to help Barry out of the floating cage. Barry’s hand was shaking slightly in his grasp, but whether the treble was from fear or the cool water was impossible to tell.

Still, Jamie kept a loose grasp on Barry even after the other man was safe on the platform, not letting go until the two had made their way back to the changing rooms. Mike trailed after them, his camera in hand but not powered on.

Barry was still shaking when they arrived at the showers. A quick glance at Mike was all it took to keep him in the hallway, leaving Jamie alone with Barry in the humid room.

Jamie moved his hand from Barry’s and slid it up Barry’s arm. He let it rest on Barry’s shoulder, careful not to trap him in his grip. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Barry’s mouth, letting him arm drop away as he did so.

When he drew back, Barry was still, and a smile was starting to tug at the corners of his mouth.

Jamie raised an eyebrow at Barry, a silent question between two friends. Barry nodded, and gestured for Jamie to let Mike into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed.
> 
> But not ashamed enough to not have three more Sorted fics in my drafts.


End file.
